


Face the Music

by Itzysiw



Category: ITZY, ryujisu - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, ryujisu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzysiw/pseuds/Itzysiw
Summary: A day in a life of Choi Julia with her prepossessing inamorata, Shin Ryujin.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 22





	Face the Music

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot mended by a mind full of wonders.
> 
> I appreciate comments <3
> 
> Part 2 link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375886

“Babe wake up.”, Lia called for the 3rd time to her girlfriend this morning. Whines were made after her statement, mainly coming from the lady slumped on a king-sized bed.

Ryujin shook her head to further bury it unto a pile of pillows to muffle down her girlfriend’s words. “Lia, I love you so much but what kind of blasphemy are you doing?”, she whined. “Baby, I just want to sleep.”, she softly said trying to build another reverie.

Lia could not help but roll her eyes at her inamorata’s mewls. “But you need to wake up babe.”, she hummed as she joined Ryujin on the bed that they always share. “I want to try waking up but here you are, cuddling me. Giving me enough warmth to make me melt into another slumber babe.”, Ryujin commented. “Are you complaining, Shin Ryujin?”, she questioned. “Of course not, Choi Julia.”, a drowsy Ryujin said.

“You really need to get up babe. We have a whole day ahead of us, we can’t just spend beautiful hours of sunlight laying here.”, Lia said while going for her first attempt on removing herself from her girlfriend’s grasp. “What’s wrong with just depositing yourself on our bed.”, she asked, eyes still closed. “Well, there’s nothing wrong with it at all. Just get up!”, Lia plead. “Okay I’ll get up.”

Both then sat up from their bed, still hugging each other. Ryujin placed a kiss on her temple and followed it by her sweet words, “I love you so much baby.”. Lia tightened the hug and hummed as a response to the serenity that is turned over to her. “I love you too Ryujin.”.

A satisfactory 2 minutes passed when Lia broke the intimate physical connection. “Let’s go have breakfast. I cooked your favorite.”, she said as she dashed down to their kitchen. She prepared her not so famous Brown Sugar Pancakes with a smile on her face.

Soon after she have placed all her cooking on their table Ryujin showed up. “Baby, you’re so sweet. You don’t have to make me my favorite breakfast every single day you live.”, she cooed and walked towards Lia to embrace her. “I don’t want you eating anything that does not please you babe.”, Lia responded. “Let’s eat?”. Shortly, they started their breakfast with sunshine and butterflies.

Ryujin and Lia have been in a relationship for more than 5 years now. It all set forth in their college life. Lia, a music major, did not expect her elevator music to be turned into a jazz that is brought by Ryujin, also a music major. Since then, both of them faced a beautiful music like a steady beat in four.

Posterior to their breakfast, they just sat there and prattle their chin music. “What should we do for today, love?”, Ryujin asked a she gathered the dishes to put them on the sink. “Hmm…”, Lia started, “…let’s watch a movie!”, she said, exhilarated. “What movie?”, Ryujin asked from the kitchen as she washed their bogging dishes.

“The last five years.”, Lia suggested and flopped herself on the brown sofa. She can hear footsteps coming near her, “That heartbreaking and upsetting movie again babe?”, Ryujin asked, and sat down beside her. She placed her arms on her shoulders and pulled her closer to her. “Please babe? This musical movie isn’t just about discerning a love story fall apart, it’s also regarding to the reality that they want to apprise for the people who are in a relationship.”, Lia plead to her girlfriend. “Okay then babe.”, she gave up and nuzzled her head to Lia’s neck. “Babe, as much as I like it when you’re doing that, I need you to stop for a moment. It’s tickling me.”, she proposed, holding down her laughs. “What if I don’t want to?”, she teased. “I swear to God Ryujin. Look, the movie has already started.”, she said as the room is filled with Cathy singing.

The story explores a failed five-year relationship between Jamie Wellerstein, a rising novelist, and Cathy Hiatt, a struggling actress.

“Babe are you still watching?”, Lia asked in the middle of the movie, not bothering herself too look at her. “I’m not, but I’m looking at you. It’s enough to fascinate me.”, Ryujin whispered to her ears. “Don’t you like the movie? You should have told me. It’s too late now though, we’re already watching it”, she slyly pumped. “For the reason that I know it’s one of your favorite movie and 2 minutes is not enough for me to convince you to pick another one babe.”, she honestly said. “Don’t worry about me babe. I can watch you all day, repetitive but not tedious at all because for me, you are the best movie that I can just put on to enchant me.” She remarked and kissed her lover’s noggin.

An hour passed with Lia being captivated by the movie and Ryujin, absorbed by how much she loves this woman beside her.

Their relationship is not perfect, flawed but full measure for their hearts to swallow in. Some fights get made but so does burying hatchets. We can’t deny the fact that bonds can be both beyond compare and blemished, and yet can still manage to be happy and contented.

The movie came to an end, “Babe, you have watched this movie for God knows how many and you still cry every time it ends.”, Ryujin said, laughing at her girlfriend. “Because it’s sad Ryujin.”, she pried. “You’re so cute babe.”, she said smiling,

On the long run of their relationship, Lia can’t still help but be fluttered by every single thing that Ryujin say. It is like falling in love over and over. Her heart never gets tired of swelling for her. Ryujin’s like her never worn out music that makes her world go round.

“I love you Lia, so much.”, Ryujin said, sounding like a broken record yet struck the right note each time she says it. “I Love you too babe.”, Lia responded. With a smile on both their faces, they hugged their way through the day.

“Let’s listen to some music.” Lia suggested. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her music library. An intimate song by Bryan Adams enveloped them. She gazed her eyes at the other woman to see Ryujin also looking at her.

_Look into my eyes_

_You will see_

_What you mean to me_

Ryujin joined the tune as the electrical impulses feel their ears. She went in the vicinity of Lia to completely withdraw the distance between them. It was a fervent kiss, feeling the soft yet vehement tenderness they are both devoting. Lia’s hand caressed the latter’s cheeks, warmth soon shifted from it to the palm of her hands.

She then broke off the kiss to chase their breathes, foreheads touching.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_

The song ended and they cannot help but laugh at their own silliness. “It’s amazing what love can do to us right?”, Ryujin snickered, still clutching unto her. “It makes us do and feel things we do not look forward to at all.”, she continued. “Look, didn’t even notice the time pass by. It’s already afternoon.”, she said, astound because of the thought that love can just bewilder you.

“Babe! It’s piano time!”, Ryujin excitedly yelled and dashed to their music room. Lia giggled at how youthful she acted. She removed herself out from the blankets and followed her lover.

She entered the room with a smiling Ryujin, already sitting on top of the white grand piano that they bought together. Lia shook her head as she approaches the matching white seat. She adjusted the height and sat.

“What do you want me to play babe?”, she asked, ready to perform what ever her lover’s request. “The piano drags everything out of the executant. Play whatever you want babe.”, Ryujin uttered.

Lia took a deep breath; she already knows what to play. She started it off with a B♭3.

_Chopin’s Nocturne No. 2 Op. 9_

This song was special for both of them. It was the first piece that Ryujin heard from Lia’s touch to the piano. She watched the scene of her lover’s elegant movement. Every fondle on the white keys were perfect to both of their ears.

Ryujin went down from the beautiful instrument to dance gracefully to the sound that Lia’s producing. A sway for every beat, Lia smiled. Unexpectedly, Ryujin stopped. Lia was confused, why did she stop? She carried on her playing. Ryujin stepped closer to her.

“Don’t forget to take your medicine.”, Ryujin voiced and sat down beside her lover to lay her head on her shoulder. “But I don’t want to take my medicine.”, Lia responded as her music die down. “Why?”, the latter asked.

“Because… when I do… you’re not there anymore.”, music finally stopped.

“Let me go Lia, face the music.”, a voice faded at a leisurely pace.

“I can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Schizophrenia is a serious mental disorder in which people interpret reality abnormally. Schizophrenia may result in some combination of hallucinations, delusions, and extremely disordered thinking and behavior that impairs daily functioning, and can be disabling.
> 
> Part 2 Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375886


End file.
